As computers may be changed over time, persistent storage allows data to be independent of a computer image and, as a result, provides for advantages resulting therefrom. For example, a web application may include both an operating system image and persistent storage. When updating the operating system image, the operating system image may be switched for another image, but persistent storage may be relinked to the operating system. The persistent storage again becomes part of the operating environment without having to recopy all of the information to the new operating system image.
In some cases, the attachment of data volumes can be less than ideal. For example, with a distributed system of computing resources, in the event a first server stops responding, a second server may be created to replace the first server. As the second server is differently placed than the first server, the data volume placement may be less desirable.